gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 156 2.0 TS 16V '98
|manufacturer = Alfa Romeo |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = 2.0-liter Twin Spark engine |torque = 138.2 lb-ft |power = 148 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1970cc |length = 4430 mm |width = 1745 mm |height = 1415 mm }} The Alfa Romeo 156 2.0 TS 16V '98 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by the Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98. Colors There are eleven colors available for this vehicle: * Polar White * Silver Gray Metallic * Africa Gray * Black * Alfa Red * Proteo Red Metallic * Amazon Green Metallic * Archille Blue * Fantasy Blue Metallic * Nuvola Blue Pearlescent * Cosmos Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Alfa Romeo 156 was designed to be as entertaining to drive as it is visually excitingMisspelt as exiting in-game. From its introduction in 1997 the 156 was ranked as one of Europe's most desirable sports saloons, with affordability and the practicality of a four-door family saloon thrown in too. Beneath the 156's aerodynamic coupe-like body hides a chassis focused on fun. The indipendent suspension has front double wishbones and an anti-roll bar, while the rear features MacPherson struts with transverse rods that angle the wheels into a bend to provide stability under on-the-limit cornering. Responsiveness is increased by incredibly direct power steering, while stopping power is boosted by an anti-lock braking system. The 156 line-up includes 1.6 litre, 1.8 litre and turbodiesel versions, but the performance models are the 2.0 T. Spark and the 2.5 V6. The 2.0 T. Spark has a sweet-sounding four-cylinder, 16-valve engine with variable valve timing and a variable intake manifold, putting 155 BHP at 6,400 rpm through the front wheels. The 2.5-litre V6 version adds to this a pair of extra cylinders and electronic throttle control to give 190 BHP at 6,000 rpm. Neither are sluggish, with the 2.0 T. Spark taking 8.6 seconds 0-62mph and going on to 134 mph, while the 2.5 V6 needs just 7.3 seconds to do the same before reaching a 142 mph top whack. Transmissions are a five-speed manual for the 2.0 T. Spark or a six-speed semiautomatic, complete with F1 car-style shifter buttons on the steering wheel. The 2.5 V6 gets a six-speed manual. Tyres on the 2.0 T. Spark are 185/65 R15s, while the 2.5 V6 benefits from grippier 205/55 R16 low profiles. Dreamt up at Alfa Romeo's Centro Stile studio near Milan, Italy, the 156 replaced the unpopular 155 and was widely welcomed as the first seriously sporty alternative to the BMW 3-Series and Audi A4. The 156 was named European Car of the Year 1998. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo dealership in West City for 34,530 Credits. Pictures -R-Alfa_Romeo_156_2.0_TS_16V_'98.jpg|An Alfa Romeo 156 2.0 TS 16V '98 with racing modifications applied. File:Ia56nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Winners of European Car of the Year Category:Bond Cars